Noom Wen
by itsanauthorthing
Summary: It is New Moon backwards. The idea was that Edward and Jacob would switch roles in New Moon. Of course it has a lot more to it than that. Will Edward be able to tell Bella of his feelings? Or will someone get in the way? All human, normal parings (eventually).OOC. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Noom Wen (new moon backward)

Chapter One Welcome to La Push

Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I am 16 years old. I have dark brown hair and eyes. I'm also very pale. I am mature for my age (or so I'm told). And I am clumsy. I live in Forks, Washington with my dad and stepmother Sue. And this is my story.

My mom and dad had a divorce shortly after I was born. My dad won custody of me. He moved on and remarried when I was 12. My mom did too, sometimes I visit her in Florida. I go not only to see my mom and stepfather Phil but also to escape the rain and the loneliness. Of course you can't escape loneliness but I try to none the less.

My step mom had lived on the Quileute reservation and since I didn't have a lot of friends in Forks we moved down there. La Push wasn't all that bad actually, I had friends down there from when I was little and used to go with my dad when he went to visit his old pal Billy Black. The three people I knew consisted of Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob Black. Rachel was only there for the first few months after the move, she was going to a summer college program. And Rebecca was there long enough to give me her phone number so I would have someone to talk to. I wasn't very good friends with Jacob, or anyone else for that matter. We moved in the summer, beacuse of the whole friend thing I just read a lot over the summer.

School started, I hung out with a few girls at lunch. I wouldn't call them my friends since we only interacted at lunch. Then one day I was sitting at the table not saying anything as usual when I heard my name.

"She is so weird."

"Pale face Bella?"

"Yes!"

"She doesn't have any friends it's just not normal."

Needles to say I sat by myself from that day on. I felt... bad. Why? Maybe because I never felt normal and the girls at the table had confirmed my suspicions. I wasn't normal I was a freak, a pale face. The school on the reservation had a main population of Quileute Indians. So I was alone, completely and utterly devoid of friends. I wallowed in sadness for a month. I was starting to think I would spend the rest of high school sad when _he_ happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Noom Wen

Chapter 2 Blissfully Blind

I was sitting at my normal lunch table by myself, when Jacob Black sauntered over from his friend filled table. He plopped down in front of me, stole one of my fries, and munched on it thoughtfully. He reached for another fry but I swatted his hand away. He took a big breath and began.

"So Bella can I ask you question?"

"You just did." I was peeved about my lost fry. Then because I'm too nice I added. "But you can ask another."

He smiled then said. "I've had a crush on you since I was little and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

I stared in shock, I had not been expecting that. "Umm uhhh." I stutter stupidly. "S-sure."

"Great." He grinned took a fry and practically skipped back to his table.

The next week we were completely and utterly in blissful love. He would walk me to class and kiss my check. I held his hand. Friday we went to Port Angeles and he told me he loved me over dinner. We took a walk on the board walk and I returned the favor.

Saturday we went back to Port Angeles. We went to a burger place and he told something I won't ever forget.

"I don't love you." I was speechless so he continued. "It was a bet Bella, my friends said that I couldn't get you to date me. I sure showed them.' He said the last part more to himself. "But hey I'm not heartless. I would have stayed together with you. But I'm moving so what's the point?"

"I-I-I..." I couldn't think of anything to say. "I never want to see you again!" I finally shouted.

I stormed out of the restaurant. Leaving him the bill. I was glad we took my truck. I jumped in and drove away not caring about how he was going to get home. The bill wasn't the only thing I left I also left my heart.

**Author's note: I do not own Twilight, or it's characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Noom Wen

Chapter 3 Unloved

I became more depressed than I had ever been. During the second month of my depression I was sentenced to a week with my mom and stepfather Phil in  
Florida. My mood didn't improve.

I got up everyday and went to school. I did my schoolwork and my homework. Sometimes I would read, if only to escape my problems for a while. I didn't go to Port Angeles, I didn't eat burgers or fries, I didn't go to First Beach, I didn't answer Rachel or Rebecca's phone calls, and most importantly I didn't think about Jake.

He was no longer Jacob, Jacob was a sweet, loving, childhood friend. Jake was the guy who broke my heart and left the pieces scattered where I couldn't find them. I couldn't put myself back together either. Jake had taken a piece of my heart with him when he moved. It was a good sized chunk too, and I was in no shape to begin even trying to find the other pieces.

One day I allowed myself to think about Jake. I couldn't feel any worse right? Wrong. I thought and over-thought everything. I came to the conclusion that no but my family could love me. I felt unloved. That was the only way to describe the feeling, unloved. The word for the big hole in my chest must be that word. Unloved. I told myself to stop being melodramatic and to suck it up and move on.

I had always thought there was something wrong with me. People had been confirming my suspicions since I came to La Push. First with the girls and their no friends equals weirdo comments. And then with Jake and his _'I_ _don't love you. It was a bet.'_ Telling me no one but my family could love me.

I finally spilled all this to Rachel one night when I happened to answer the phone. She told Sue, I liked Sue I liked her enough to even call her mom and she was concerned for me. I also liked the way Sue and my dad worked together as a team. Whenever they had something to tell me like 'hey were moving' they did it together. We were moving again,_ back_ to Forks to a two story house on the outskirts of town.


	4. Chapter 4

Noom Wen

Chapter 4 Hey Neighbor!

We were done moving into the house that Saturday. On the top floor there were two bedrooms and the only bathroom in the house. Downstairs was a kitchen with yellow cabinets. A living room and another bedroom. I took the upstairs bedroom with the window that let out onto a roof. The other bedroom would be for any future siblings I might have when they got older. My parents took the downstairs bedroom. After we finished unpacking we went out to the only restaurant in Forks, which by the way was one more than La Push had. We came back and I was trying to open my window so I could sit on the roof and think when I heard Sue open the door.

"Well hello!" This was Sue's voice.

"Hey Neighbor!" A high bell like voice chirped. Most likely a girl I went down the stairs to see what was actually going on.

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" There must have been more than one person downstairs because this voice sounded different.

"Would you like to come in?" Sue was always very nice.

"Yes!" Squealed the girl. "I have a good feeling about you people."

"Please excuse my sister, she thinks she is psychic." This was a different voice it sounded more like a boys'.

"Maybe she is." Sue said thoughtfully. "Stranger things have happened."

I entered the kitchen just then.

"Oh!" Another squeal. "Is this your daughter?"

"My stepdaughter actually."

"Awesome, my name's Alice." Alice was very thin and no taller than five foot three. Her black hair was in a pixie cut and stuck out every which way. Her blue eyes took in our quaint house and my mom and I. "And this is Edward." She jabbed a thumb at the bronze haired, green eyed boy behind her. "What's your name?"

"Bella."

"We are going to be such good friends!" She stared blankly off in space. "And your going to be friends with my brother."

"My sister may not be psychic per say but she is pretty perceptive at times. Our father, Carlisle, believes that everyone has a special gift. Esme, our mom, is kindhearted, Carlisle is compassionate especially about his work."

"A special gift? That would explain a lot. What does your father do?" Sue could have just been curious, but something told me she wanted me to have some friends and these kids were the first on her list.

"He's a doctor." Alice answered Sue's question before continuing. Rosalie is stubborn and also our sister. Her boyfriend Emmett is super strong. I'm perceptive or psychic. I guess you could call them traits more than powers. We used to love to play super hero when we we younger. We'd use those as our superpowers."

"OK let me see if I got it right." It was a lot to take in and I didn't want to mess everything up as I would undoubtedly do. "Your dad thinks everyone has a superpower or special trait. Your mom, Esme, is kindhearted. Your father, Carlisle, is passionate about his work among other things. Your sister, Rosalie, is stubborn. Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett is strong. Alice is psychic or perceptive. And Edward..."

"Oops we left you out. Yes to everything. Rose is in college by the way, or she would be here too. " She paused taking a breath. "Edward can read minds." She said dramatically.

"Not really but I have a good concept of how people think. So I can guess their thoughts." Edward corrected. I nodded.

"That seems like a good way to find out more about a persons personality. The whole traits thing." Sue commented.

"I can't wait to go shopping with you and find out your power!" Alice was very excited.

"I better get my sister home before she has a heart attack from excitement." Edward said grabbing his sisters elbow and steering her towards the door. "It was nice meeting you Sue and Bella."

**A.N. Finally the Cullens are here! I would like to say thank you for reading my story! I have readers from all over the place it makes me so happy! If you would be kind enough to review then I would like you to know that I will read every single review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Noom Wen

Chapter 5 Let The Healing Start

I was sitting on the roof outside my window thinking about superpowers. I tried to imagine a power that fit me. Unable to love? No I could love alright. Unable to be loved? Yep that sound right. What was Jake's power? I knew Jacob had the power to make people feel better. Jake was a different story he had the power to make people see themselves for what they really were. I looked down and saw the house next to mine. The door opened and two people stepped out and headed for my house. When they got a little closer I could see it saw Alice with Edward in toe. I went inside and headed down stairs just as mom was opening the door.

"Hello again." Mom said cheerfully.

"Hey neighbor!" Alice chirruped. "We were wondering-"

"She was wondering." Edward corrected.

Alice picked up where she left off. "-If Bella would like to go shopping with us in Port Angeles?"

"She can go if she wants." Mom turned to call for me and saw me. I shook my head at her. Mom turned and betrayed me.  
"She would love to go." There was no escaping it. I couldn't disappoint Alice, and my mom was worrying about me not making any friends in Forks.

In five minutes I was sitting in the backseat with Alice as Edward drove towards Port Angeles. Alice was contemplating what colors would go best with my pale skin. Alice and Edward were pale too. Paler than me and yet it made them look beautiful.

Edward spoke for the first time when we were half way there. "Alice has been looking for a shopping partner since Rosalie is in college. Be prepared, Bella, she is going to want to give you a makeover. She will probably buy you a whole new wardrobe." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Oh no Alice you can't spend money on me!" I wasn't worth buying new outfits for. Heck I was even good enough to even have a friend like Alice.

"I can and I will. And you can't stop me." She stuck out her tongue and I had to laugh. "That's why Edward's here, he can carry bags, drive us around, and hold you hostage while I pay for everything."

I was reluctant still. They couldn't, shouldn't spend money on me.

"It's OK Bella," Edward soothed. Maybe he could read minds.

"Yeah it'll be worth it! After we get you out of those sweats and put a little makeup on you, you'll be beautiful!"

"Alice she's already beautiful." Edward scolded.

"OK even prettier than you are now." Alice amended.

"I'm not pretty." I mumbled.

"Don't be absurd of course you are." Edward insisted.

Alice had me trapped in a dressing room with Edward standing guard, making sure I didn't run away. Alice had quickly found out how much I disliked shopping that and- my ˝awful taste in appropriate attire˝ as Alice put it- got me put under lock down. Alice had to picked the clothes she thought would fit, and match my skin tone, and not make me look like I was trying to hard, yadda, yadda, yadda…

I would put the ones that didn't fit, felt weird, or didn't look right on me under the door. Alice would inspect them and either put them back where they went or demanded to know why I was rejecting it.

I was in the process of rejecting a low-cut, dark blue tee-shirt for the fifth time when I heard Edward's voice outside.

"You won't win the battle with that shirt." Reading minds seemed plausible now. "That color blue would look lovely with your skin." Was he trying to help Alice? " If your worried about the neckline then wear a cami under it... Shopping with my sister can be impossible but your doing very well." I was still silent but he kept taking. "I have a couple theories about that. Either you like to shop, which isn't likely… Or you can't 'fail' Alice." I could hear the quotations around 'fail'.

"You can read minds." I decided out loud. "I don't want Alice to be sad. She is such a happy person, and making a happy person sad is a crime in my book." I had been happy before Jake. What he did to me emotionally was something no one deserved.

EPOV

I was on guard duty for Bella. Whilst she was trapped in the dressing room being forced to try on clothes. Clothes that would make her look 'better'. She was already beautiful. Suddenly I remembered my slip in the car revealing how highly I thought of her. At least for Alice, I don't think Bella caught it though.

I was waiting for her to reject the blue blouse I picked, yet again. Alice had approved so why didn't Bella? I grew up with two sisters, I had picked up some fashion tips. Perhaps she needed a self confidence boast? Like in the car!

"You won't win the battle with that shirt." Too harsh, I had to smooth it over quickly. "That color blue would look lovely with your skin." Maybe she was worried about something with the shirt. I tried to think what it might be and had the answer in a second. "If you're worried about the neckline then wear a cami under it... Shopping with my sister can be impossible but your doing very well. I have a theory about that. Either you like to shop, which isn't likely…" I waited for a response but didn't get one. "Or you can't 'fail' Alice." I put quotations around fail even though she couldn't see it. Finally she responded.

"You can read minds… I don't want Alice to be sad. She is such a happy person, and making a happy person sad is a crime in my book."

Her tone made me sad, made me realize that someone had hurt her. Someone had made her sad, and thought made me angry. Why had someone done this to her? She was sweet and innocent, and putting up with my sister. Wait why did I care? I didn't know what to say. Thankfully Alice came.

"I just got a vision on a sale at the shop next door! C'mon we have to hurry."

She went into the dressing room with Bella and came back out with her arms full of clothes.

"Do we really need to shop some more." Bella asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Alice saw Bella's expression. "Ok one more store, then we get lunch, and then head home."

"Sounds good to me." Bella agreed right away.

I was pleased to see the blue blouse made it to checkout.

**AN/ I like this chapter! It was fun to write and it's long.**


	6. Chapter 6

Noom Wen

Chapter 6 The Story Comes Out

BPOV

I had been going to Forks High School for three weeks now. I sat with Alice, Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, and Edward at lunch. I was Edward's biology partner. (We had both been in advanced placment programs at our old school) I had an awesome English teacher and I was getting good grades.

You would think I would finally start to feel better or at least normal. But no, every night I remembered that no one could ever love me. Sometimes I felt like I was out of place. In the wrong time or generation. I hardly ever agreed on what was 'cool'. I liked classical music and read books from the nineteenth century. Most kids my age listen to pop hits and read the hottest romance novels.

I still was not normal. But I wasn't as depressed as I had been. That was enough for Sue and Charlie. I was now halfway healed and felt my best around Alice and Edward Cullen. The three of us always did something fun on the weekends. And Alice now had a boyfriend, Jasper Hale. He was a nice boy from the south. Blonde and had blue eyes like Alice's. Alice switched back and forth from hanging with me on Saturday to hanging with Jasper.

I didn't have any plans for Saturday, Alice was spending the day with Jasper. So I went out and sat on the roof. The same roof Alice jumped onto from her roof every morning to get me ready. I had always assumed her bedroom window was the one over looking mine. But now I heard a piano playing inside the room. Alice was gone so it must have been Edward, he was playing a tune I didn't recognize. I was listening to it being revised I realized it was being written this very second. I was incredulous I didn't know Edward played. At least I thought it was Edward, Rosalie was at college so it couldn't be her. Esme was home so it could have been her though.

The music stopped and Edward stepped out onto the roof with a piece of paper and a pen. So it had been Edward, I guess that made since. He looked startled to see me. He waved, I waved back and he smiled. He put the paper and pen inside then jumped onto my roof.

"Hello." He said with a grin

"Hi."

"So what brings you up here?"

"I came up here to think." I wasn't really enthused today. "So what are you doing up here?"

"I was going to write a letter. But I can do that later. Now I'm up here to talk to you." He smiled as he said this.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What were you thinking about?" He dodged my question.

Should I tell him? It might make things easier, and I really want to tell him. I had told Rachel all this but now I wanted to tell my new friends.

"You can trust me," he said softly sitting next to me on my little slice of roof.

"I know I can." I whispered back. I took a deep breath than began my pitiful story. "Before I moved here I lived in La Push. I didn't have any friends there, but I did have a boyfriend." I stopped so my voice wouldn't break.

"And you miss him?"

"No not at all he broke my heart. In fact he only went out with me because of a dare. Then he moved away."

"Well that sounds awful. But I would think a bit easier to get over. He must of hurt you really bad."

"Yeah he was the sweetest thing ever. You know how everyone has a superpower?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Jake's power is showing people who they really are. He showed me that..."

"What? What did he tell you, you were?" His eyes locked on mine trying to lift the truth straight from my thoughts.

"Unlovable," I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear. But he did hear.

"That's not true. You are not unlovable. My family loves you, your family loves you, a lot of boys at school want to date you, you are very loved and lovable." He was so sincere that I had to believe him.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Your the best friend I could ever hope to have." I said my voice breaking.

I hugged him then. He let me cry quite literally on his shoulder. When I stopped bawling he wiped the tears from my eyes and told me everything would be OK now. He said that if I ever need a friend Alice and him were just next door. He gave me his number and a kiss on the check then went home.

That night I made a list of all the people who loved me and put it on the ceiling above my bed. The words love, loved, and lovable twisted through my subconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Noom Wen

Chapter 7 A Little Trust Please

The next day Edward and Alice came over with a clipboard.

"So Edward told me about Jacob and your trust issues." Alice always got right to the point of things. "So we have decided we are going to teach you how to trust again."

Edward walked over to me and took one of my hands in his own. "I'm sorry. Alice can be very prescient when she wants to be. And I really do think this will he good for you."

I nodded. The first exercise we did was call 'Eye Trust'. Alice and I stared into each others eyes for sixty seconds. We barely made it through without laughing. Somehow this was supposed to built trust. Then Edward and I had to do 'Eye Trust'. There wasn't any laughter as I stared into his magnificent green eyes while he stared into my plain brown eyes. His eyes were deep as if he knew more about the world than most people. It felt like an eternity when it was only a minute.

Next we looked through each others phones. Alice had apparently got this idea from the Breakfast Club. Edward looked through my music, my call list, and my game apps. Then he look at my note taking app. I had a couple of stories in it. He read the story about a girl in love. Based off my experience with Jacob. The one about a girl who gets her heart broken. Again based off my experience with Jake. And finally the note on my thoughts when I was depressed. He now knew how crazy and messed up I was. I was worried he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. But when he finished he just gave me a hug then handed my phone to Alice who did the same thing.

When I was looking through Edward's phone I was surprised he liked classical music. He had a piano app on his phone too. I was the most surprised when I got to his calls everyone on his call log was someone who was my friend as well. I would have thought that they would have more friends than that. Alice's phone was much the same she did however have a lot of pictures of clothes.

Finally Alice made me do the Trust Fall. Edward caught me each time because Alice didn't look like she could lift a shopping bag. (Which is why Edward always went shopping with us) I didn't make a lot of progress I was still scared each time I leaned back. Even though Edward barely let me fall even when Alice told him to let me fall a little farther.

I didn't think anything of it but Alice was positive that I was more trusting now. But maybe it's because every time I tripped, if Edward was anywhere near me, he would catch me. I hadn't fallen all the way to the ground in a long time. I suppose that made me more trusting. Really I only trusted mom, dad, Edward, Alice, and Angela. Everyone else I was cautious around. It only takes one heart breaker to ruin someone forever.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or to the Breakfast Club. You can thank Google for 'Eye Trust'. And I can thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Noom Wen

Chapter 8 I Think I Love You

EPOV

Bella. That name was always on my mind, always. You can never be sure with these things, not at first. That's why I waited so long to access my feelings. I was playing the piano a song I had been writing since my first encounter with Bella. When I finally did access my feelings for her. I decided to list all the things I liked about her. Then the things I didn't like, just to be sure.

I liked the way she blushed, the way said my name, the way she talked, the way she laughed, and I loved the way she thought. I loved it when she blushed and when she looked at me. I loved the time with her I got with her when she saw me in the mornings. I drove Bella and Alice to school in my Volvo, on occasion Alice would go with her boyfriend Jasper and Bella and I rode alone together. I especially loved those times together. I loved her personality. I like a lot of the things she liked, such as music and books.

What didn't I like about Bella was a harder question. My figures absently played _In the Hall of the Mountain King_. While I thought. I didn't like the way she thought about herself. She thought she was ugly, unlovable, and not normal. Yes Bella was abnormal but not in a bad way. She was mature and smart. _Ahem bad things Edward_. Right let's see. I didn't like how she couldn't trust people. But that wasn't her fault. I tried for the endurance of Mountain King to find bad things about Bella.

The results I came up with were only one bad thing, how she thought about herself, and so many good things. The end result was that I loved her.  
I was in love with Bella Swan.

Now what to do about it? My thoughts were interrupted by a shout from downstairs.

"Hey mom! I'm home!"

Alice, she would know what to do. "Hey Alice?" I called as she passed my bedroom.

"Yeah?" She called back entering my room. She saw me sitting at my keyboard and her mouth fell open. "Your playing again?!"

"Yeah... Alice I need your help with something." I was nervous. Though I never was when Alice was involved.

"Let me guess your in love with Bella and need help doing something special for her?" My mouth dropped open.

"How-"

She pointed at herself and said "Psychic."

"Right I almost forgot. Yeah what can I do?"

"I have a plan you just do exactly what I say when I say to do it. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good... Although I don't think you need any help."

"Thanks anyway, Alice. Your the best."

She was the best, and psychic too. And soon, because of her, Bella would be mine.

**AN/ That last part there sounds a bit creepy. He just means Bella will be his girlfriend not in the creepy stalker way your thinking of.**


	9. Chapter 9

Noom Wen  
Chapter 9 Depression Update

I was happy. I had great friends, a great family that was about to grow. Sue was pregnant with twins, she was seven weeks and Dad couldn't be happier. I didn't have any real reason not to be happy. I didn't even have any teen drama! See this proves I'm not normal.

I no longer took Jake's words to heart. Edward, someone who I barely knew at the time told me I was lovable. Who was Jake to say otherwise? Jake was a jerk, a long forgotten jerk. I had put back enough pieces of my heart to realize that, although I was pretty sure that I would never put them all back, he after all still had a good sized piece.

I was sitting at my computer emailing my mom when I realized all this. My mom had heard plenty about my friends and wanted an update. Being the good daughter I am I updated her.

Mom,

Here is that update you've been asking about.

Angela and Ben are dating. Second week anniversary.

Sue is pregnant with twins, seven weeks. Charlie is delighted.

Alice still insists on dressing me. But has started trusting me with my makeup.(which means no makeup at all) Her and Jasper are blissfully in love.

Emmett gave Rosalie a promise ring and Alice won't stop squealing about it not even Jasper can calm her down

Speaking of Jasper, Carlisle found out what Jasper's power is it's sensing and controlling peoples emotions. He got the whole student body excited about recycling at the last assembly.

Edward is still my best friend (next to Alice). No mom we are NOT going to end up dating.

Love you lots,

Bella

My mom was positive that Edward and I were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Yeah mom sure.  
Depressed Bella was gone it was smooth sailing from here to graduation. Who knows what would happen after that. But I was getting ahead of myself I still had two years- after this one- of high school to survive.


	10. Chapter 10

Noom Wen

Chapter 10 Look Who's Back

EPOV

My worst nightmare was back. I'm not sure how it happened. One minute I was hanging with Jasper, Alice, and Bella having a good time, and then bam! Tanya my ex-girlfriend was back. She had come to visit a her friend Lauren, who she was staying with. When she found out I was in town she extended her stay and she insisted on going out with me again. When I refused she used an angry ex-girlfriends' best friend, _blackmail_.

Now I was on a date with her. We were at a burger place in Port Angeles. She was talking nonstop. I was staring numbly at her and kept telling myself _t__his is to protect the people you love._ I said this to myself all through dinner, the walk around the board walk, the drive back to Lauren's, and when we got to the front porch of the house.

"Did you miss me? Did you miss us?"

"No not really." I sounded like a robot, indifferent and programmed.

"Edward you promised..." she began threading me, I cut her off before she could finish.

"I said I would act like your boyfriend in front of my family and Bella's you never said in front of Lauren."

"Oh, Edward, Edward, Edward. You don't have to pretend not to like me."

"Oh I wasn't pretending."

"You'll get back together with me for real before to long Edward."

Not likely, I couldn't love Tanya even if I wasn't was in love with Bella. Tanya had been my first girlfriend and she had broke my heart. And now she was hurting me again! I couldn't say these things for fear she would hurt Bella. Jake had already hurt Bella I couldn't hurt her too. She would never trust me or believe me if Tanya followed through on her promise. Tanya's superpower after all was being persuasive. Bella would believe her, then I would lose her forever. I was much to selfish to allow that. But what were my options? I couldn't break up with Tanya she would hurt Bella. I couldn't stay with Tanya either though it hurt me to not be able to be with Bella. So I would just have to continue ignoring Tanya until she got bored with me.

"Goodbye Tanya."

How I wished I could say goodbye to Tanya for forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Noom Wen

Chapter 11 An Opinion That No Longer Matters

BPOV

The next week was a bit sad. By the end of the week Depressed Bella was back. Edward had a new girlfriend. Well technically she had been his ex-girlfriend but when she came for a visit they got back together.

Tanya had came to visit her friend Lauren for a week. Got back together with Edward and was staying with Lauren, until she could move here permanently. Alice and I didn't like her very much. She was shallow and Edward acted differently when she was around. He was angry and glum, he didn't seem happy with Tanya. More like he was putting up with her.

But who was I to question their relationship? My opinion was one that no longer mattered. I was someone who could no longer call Edward Cullen a friend. He pretended I didn't exist and I didn't talk to him. It hurt to think about it, but late at night I couldn't help but think about the unpleasant things such as that.

I think about how he had once let me cry on his shoulder when I was sad. How he had helped with the trust exercises and always caught me. I still tripped but now I fell. No one caught me, I was clumsier than usual, or maybe it was because I fell more often. Who knew? Who knew what was wrong with me? But what was Edward's problem? We could still be friends even if he had a girlfriend. He should at least try to make up with Alice, she was his sister after all.

One day I was walking home from getting the mail when I heard Alice talking. When I rounded the corner I saw that she was sitting on the porch her phone pressed to her ear. Her knees were drawn up one arm wrapped around them, huddling against the cold. I really did try not to listen but the wind carried her voice.

"He is so different Rose." So she was talking to her sister. "It's just like last time," a pause while she listened to something Rosalie was saying.

"Exactly... Not paying attention to his family. He even stopped talking to Bella!" Hearing my name made me almost stopped to listen but I kept walking. Curiosity killed cats after all.

"I know I had a two month plan and everything!" What did that mean? Oh well it wasn't meant for my ears anyway.

I ponder the recent drama at night when the rain kept me up. You think I would be used to it by now, but I swear the roof had tin shingles. Thinking about Edward and Tanya and all the drama apparently wasn't enough, I had to dream about them too.

My dream goes something like this;

I am hugging Edward on the roof of his house. When Tanya pokes her head out of the window."Edward, lovey come to me."

"Of course Tanya babe." He stares lovingly at her before turning a to me. His eyes filled with hatred. "Bella, stop coming to my roof. I don't want you... here."

He goes inside with Tanya and it's blatantly obvious that he loves her. Then I wake up or sometimes I stay asleep long enough to watch them kiss.

**AN/ Four chapters in two days!? I need to have a talk with my updater. Oh wait that's...Never mind. **


	12. Chapter 12

Noom Wen

Chapter 12 A History Lesson

BPOV

The next day I ran into Tanya while out grocery shopping. Sue didn't quite feel up to shopping and I have a rule about giving pregnant people what they want. Tanya wanted to have a chat so I ran the groceries home. I fought the urge to stay home and not meet Tanya at her house for tea.

I went, yes I also have a rule about not being rude, even to your ex-friend's girlfriend. She talked about getting me a boyfriend so we could double date. Thank goodness she took her classes online. If she had gone to our school and seen the way Mike Newton acts around me... well she would have called him immediately and arranged a date for us.

We sat outside on the sleeping porch, on little pink poofs. A little table sat between us, on the table was a tea tray. The tray held tea cookies and a tin tea pot full of mint tea. We sipped our mint tea out of little china cups with a pink flower designs on them.

Then she started talking about how she and Edward used to be. This hurt me to know that my previous observations were nothing but my hopeful imagination. I should have known. Hope was a dangerous thing it hurt when it was crushed, even trying to prepare yourself for the crush didn't work. You still got hurt, no matter what.

"You know Edward and I had the best kind of love. We went for walks and held hands. He didn't kiss me till our third date, and when we did kiss it was a quick peck on the lips. We didn't get to the making out until our tenth date! We were joined at the hip. Always together.

"Of course it's a bit different now. He hasn't kissed me yet but our third date hasn't happened yet either. We don't hold hands either. But I can feel that we're going to get what we once had back. I know it. He's just shy, and he feels bad for breaking my heart. I said I'd take him back in a heartbeat to Lauren. She turned right around and told Edward. He apologized and said he was stupid for breaking up with me... You know why we broke up? Because we wanted to see if anyone else had the same affect on us. But we haven't found anyone we love more than each other!" She giggled. Yep totally in love. I'd seen it enough at school, the whole love thing.

"That's nice. I liked your story. I'm glad you two are happy." I gave her the half-truths I could spare generously. So he really did love her. No one else had had the same effect on him. Why did I care so much? I screamed in my head. Around 1:30 in the morning it hit me. I was in love with Edward Cullen.


	13. Chapter 13

Noom Wen

Chapter 13 Dragging Up the Past

I was in love and the boy I loved was in love. But not with me. Edward had never loved me. Why had he said I was lovable all that time ago if he didn't even love me. My best guess was that he was referring to the other people who loved me.

Other people loved me. But no one loved me romantically. I didn't have a Jasper or an Emmett. And now when I wanted him the most, I didn't have Edward. I didn't even have him as a friend.

Depression set in worse than ever. Alice wouldn't even talk to her brother. Yes the girl who never stopped talking wouldn't talk to her own brother. It went back to before the move days. Never leaving the house except to go to school. I hardly ate, I wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Alice or Sue. But after awhile I was desperate to get out of the house. To get my mind off things. So I gladly joined Sue as she went to visit her mother. I was in La Push for all of five minutes when I heard the grand news. Quil was my cousin and he was friends with Jacob who happened to be back in town.

But who was really back, Jacob or Jake? I had my answer when he came in. Apparently Quil's grandma, Sue's mom, made the best cookies ever. And the boys wanted some. So they were here. Quil reminding me of the cousins I forgot about. And Jake tearing open almost healed wounds.

"Hey Bella." He said sweetly.

"I thought you moved." I was being rude I knew that.

"Thought you did too."

"I'm visiting family."

"So am I... Bells? Can we talk?"

"I guess," I was still being rude.

"Down on the beach?"

"Why not?" What more could I lose. I didn't think I could be any sadder.

Once we got outside he began apologizing. As we walked to the beach he kept saying his apologies. Once we we made it to the beach I knew a lot already.  
I knew he really had been dared to ask me out. And that they dared them because he had a crush on me. He had missed me. He was positive that he loved me. He wanted to stay together but he knew long distance relationships never worked. Now he would be going back in three months he at the very least wanted to be friends during that time.

We walked the beach while I thought. He asked me out on a dare, but had grew to love me. But when he had said 'I don't love you' he had been absolutely sincere. He had missed me. Absence makes the heart grow founder? I believed that but I didn't think it was true in this case. He had wanted to stay together. If he really had then why didn't he try a long distance relationship? At the very least friends? I could do that. My guarded heart shot down all reason to get back together. But it wasn't so unkind as to not let friendship blossom.

"Okay friends then."

"Yeah friends." Disappointment colored his voice. But I couldn't feel bad.

* * *

Jake and I were hanging out at First Beach a week after becoming friends.

"So Bella, how many boyfriends have you had since I left."

"None," I mumbled.

"Doesn't anybody want you?" His fake surprise made me angry.

"No. I just don't like Mike or Eric."

"Oh. But you like me?"

"What are you playing at?!" I was tired of his beat around the bush crap. What did he want?

"I'm saying that the only chance you have at love is me."

I wanted yo say a witty and harsh comeback, but couldn't think of one. I wanted to get in his face say 'I have plenty of options for love'. I didn't do that either. Instead I surprised us both.

"Your right. Do you want to get back together still?" I knew the answer. He knew that I knew. But he still tried to play it cool.

"Sure baby Bells. Why don't we call this a first date and kiss."

"No kissing until the third date."


	14. Chapter 14

Noom Wen

Chapter 14 Third Back Together Dates

EPOV

Another date with Tanya. Another date I was wishing for Bella. Another furtive attempt to make me love another. It hurt now when I saw Bella looking so glum. I had seen her with Jake the guy who broke her heart. But had I damaged her too? Had I made her feel so bad that she would get back together with that jerk?! Maybe I did. The rest of my time away from Bella was sure to be riddle with pain and this question.

I wonder how long until Tanya gave up on me. I didn't think she would let me go back to Bella easily. What if Tanya told Bella? Would she ever forgive me? Would she believe me or Tanya?

"Eddie what do you want to eat?"

How could I eat? I felt sick. I felt awful. And I knew why. "Garden salad," I mumbled. I had to eat something. I picked at my salad and didn't talk to Tanya.

"You why this date is special?"

"No." No date was special when Tanya was forcing me to be away from Bella.

"It's our third back together date!"

What was so special? She had kept me away from Bella long enough to go on three dates with me. Maybe that was what was so special.

"You can kiss me now." Tanya said unwillingly. She had been hoping I would remember.

"Yeah and..."

"You don't want to?" She was surprised. She thought her plan would actually work.

"No not really. Remember that I'm only dating you so that you won't hurt my friend."

She was silent after that.

BPOV

Jake was taking me to the In-And-Out Burger. The place he had dumped me. And told me that he didn't love me.  
What would he do to me this time? I didn't think I wanted to know. We were sitting in the restaurant waiting for our food when he answered my question.

"You know why this date is special?"

Because you took me to the place you dumped me? "No why?"

"It's the third date! I can kiss you know!" I mentally shuddered. I should have picked a higher number but now it was too late. I refused to give him any response.  
After we ate. He drove me home and walked me to the door.

"I had fun tonight."

"Mmm hmm." I said passively.

He leaned down toward my face. And before I could react he kissed me. It was not a nice kiss it was more of a I feel obligated to kiss you. Not I love you and to express my love I'm going to kiss you kiss. But by now I was starting to think that those kinds of things didn't exist.

EPOV

I walked Tanya to the door of Lauren's house. She lingered on the porch with me.

"Bye." I said glumly. I was starting to slip into depression from all the time away from the people I loved. I started walking back to my car. Making a list as I went, about all the people I lost when I started dating Tanya. Rosalie who never liked Tanya, Alice who knew I was hurting Bella, Jasper who had become my friend before Tanya, and...

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tanya's annoying voice broke through my thoughts. I turned and shot back.

"No, I haven't forgotten anything." I hoped she got the full meaning of my words.

"Third date? Kissing rules?" When I didn't respond she continued. "You're supposed to kiss me remember?"

"No Tanya. I only kiss people that I love." There that should stir old memories. "Goodbye Tanya."

**AN/ That was not fun. Not fun to write and not fun to read. I don't own Twilight or the In-And-Out Burger.**


	15. Chapter 15

Noom Wen

Chapter 15 Thoughts About A Certain Girl I Love

EPOV

_Bella. _That name was in my every thought, conscious or not. I thought about her from when I woke up to when I went to sleep. Everything reminded me of her. Burgers made me think about Bella and her utter disdain for them, french fries too. Flowers made me think of her perfume a floral sent like freesia and lavender. Strawberries reminded me of the way her hair smelled. I even thought about her while I was playing the piano. No other thoughts ever occurred to me when I was playing. It was just me and the notes. But nowadays it was myself, the notes,and Bella. I even wrote a song for her.

I had never written a song for Tanya not even when we were in actually in love. Every song I wrote (all four of them) had a story behind them. I wrote one for Carlisle and Esme's love. The way they were so utterly and defiantly in love, inspired eight year old me. Of course I had edited them as I got older. I wrote one for Rose when I was twelve. She had been going through a tough time, this guy she had been dating, James, had her convinced that she wasn't pretty. I had one for Alice that I started when I was four (Alice and I were only a year apart) and had been in the making ever since. That song was never finished because Alice was to complex for a standard song. The last one I had wrote for Bella in hopes to cheer her up, now I knew it was because I loved her. It had always been because of that but now I knew that.

But none of that mattered, because I was with Tanya. Every date I went on with Tanya found me wishing Bella was there instead of her. I wanted to hold _Bella's_ hand, kiss _her_ check, be there for her, make her feel better. Bella's new found depression wasn't lost on me, and it tore me up to know that I was the cause of that.

There wasn't a doubt about what I felt for Bella. I loved her. I loved her more than I had ever loved anyone. What could I do? I couldn't break-up with Tanya, she had an evil plan and it would undoubtedly work. She would hurt Bella where it counted most, emotionally. Bella was already broken enough she didn't need anymore drama. Someone like Tanya could be enough to push her over the edge. To make her do the unthinkable. But would Bella really hurt herself? She couldn't it would kill Charlie. Bella wasn't selfish like that.

I now knew Bella's superpower. Or was it a super curse? Whatever it was, Bella was selfless she hardly ever did things for herself. My Bella and her selflessness, would it help or hurt her?

**AN/ What's your superpower? You can know mine as well as the one I think is the most creative next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

Noom Wen

Chapter 16 Day In The Life of the Heartbroken

Edward Cullen the boy I used to know. An old friend, someone I used to like to spend time with. No longer even acknowledges my presence. But who cares?  
I had Jacob and Alice. Even Rosalie was supportive. The most surprising person I had in my 'corner' so to speak was Emmett. Rosalie's future fiancee was like an overprotective older brother. We had to soft serve the whole Jake story. Alice knew that I felt a tiny bit better with a boyfriend of my own so she let it slide.

Everyday was basically the same things. I woke up to the sound of Alice tapping on my window. _She_ was a morning person,_ I_ was not. She still insisted on dressing me, but we had an agreement I was in charge of a few things.

So every morning she asked me what color theme I wanted today. Then she chose the outfit accordingly. She had the same basic outline a cami with either a sweater, long sleeve, or tee-shirt over it. Skinny, boyfriend cut, or boot cut jeans. I wore stylish rain boots or converses depending on Alice's psychic rain prediction. I had a black and silver messenger bag and a silver necklace with a yin and yang charm that I were my everyday accessories. I didn't ware makeup or rings, most of the time I just put fake diamond studs in my ears.

If I had plans to see Jake I would also put on a bracelet with a little wolf charm. It was a gift from him which he gave to me on our fifth date. The reason I was keeping track was because he wanted to have exactly thirty dates with me before he had to go back to Chicago.

After I was dressed I drove Alice to school in my red Chevy truck. My truck was a beast, which was good for me it would survive better in a crash than almost anything. Alice used to complain, her dad was a doctor they could afford nice cars. My dad was chief of police, and I loved my truck. One day I got so sick of Alice's whining that I asked if 'she would rather ride with her brother?' That shut her up. When we got to school we were back on a strict scheduled. Class after class. At lunch Edward sat by himself and I sat with my normal friends Alice, Angela, Jasper, and Ben. In biology we only talked when it was absolutely necessary.

There wasn't a lot of teenage drama though. Mike and and Jessica were back together so he left me alone. Eric was waiting for Jake and I to break up. Alice and Jasper, and Ben and Angela were still going strong. Jake and I were too, but it was different for us going to different schools and all.

Sue was seven months pregnant and doing fine. Crime rate was exceptionally low so Charlie was bored. He had a lot of time to think about baby names. We knew that it was a girl and a boy we had seven names; For a girl Avery, Jane, Leah, and Sarah. For a boy it would be either Sam, Jared, or Seth. I liked Avery and Seth, Sue liked Leah and Sam, and dad liked Leah and Seth. But I think he was just trying to make up both happy.

After school Alice came to my house until (and sometimes after) she had to go to dinner. Alice hated being at home where it was just her, sometimes Esme, Edward, and more often than not Tanya. We painted our nails, did our homework, and she was always ready to squeal about her and Jasper, or Emmett and Rosalie. They had the love the rest of us were trying to find.

Sometimes I went and hung out with Jake while he worked on his Volkswagen Rabbit after school. We talked and listened to the latest pop hits. I had the sinking suspicion that he was trying to make me a bit more normal. Well he could try but it probably wouldn't work. If was as easy as listening to cheesy music than I would have been cured long ago.

With all that going on how could I still be depressed? I tried to think this through whilst I sat on the roof outside my window. The rain had stopped but it was still cold and wet outside, prefect thinking weather. Why was I stilled depressed? What was missing _well_ a small voice said in my head _it could be a certain boy next door. _No, I pushed the thought from my mind. Edward and I were done, finished, he had his girlfriend he didn't need me. He wouldn't want me, to be his friend anymore. He had made that clear to me.

So we were good I had Jake I was pretty much over Edward. Only my subconscious knew of my real feelings. I wouldn't admit them even to myself. That would cause problems.

**AN/ Last chapter I asked you what your superpower was. My superpower is knowing what people want to hear. Also the term 'soft serve' is not of my own creation. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are the best!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**IMPORTANT: I changed how long Jacob and Bella were dating (the first time) They were DATING A MONTH instead of a week.**_

Noom Wen

Chapter 17 Not Gonna Replace The One I Lost

"Mom have you seen my phone?"

"No dear. Try your sock drawer." Mom called back.

I looked in my sock drawer then in my pajama drawer. I couldn't find my phone anywhere. I was suppose to call Jake to arrange our date. I looked under my bed, in my closet, the living room, the kitchen, I tried calling it, and after all that I had only found the charger. Where was it?

The home phone began ringing and Sue picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hi Jacob... Yeah she's right here... You too." She took the phone away from her ear and handed it to me.

"Hey Jake."

"I tried calling your cell but all I got was a busy signal."

"Yeah I lost it and it might be dead."

"Bummer. But hey that just means you get a new phone right?"

"Yeah but it won't be the same as the one I lost." I felt the puzzle pieces click together. And my subconscious thoughts were brought front and center. I was using Jake to replace Edward. Just like getting a new phone to replace an old one. You might love the new phone more or you might miss your old phone. I was experiencing the latter of the two. I missed Edward and to try and fill that hole I was using Jake. I felt bad I had become what I hated, a user.

"Bella, Bella, Bella are you there?"

"Oh sorry." I had zoned out during my epiphany. "Will you meet me at First Beach?"

"Yeah sure when?"

"Uh now."

"OK see you in five."

I hung up the phone. Yelled something like 'going to the beach bye' to my parents and jumped in my car. I had never tried to go over sixty in my truck before but now I kept one foot on the gas. I beat Jake to the beach and he lived like five minutes away and I lived twenty.

When he finally got there I had my speech prepared.

"Hey Bella. Why the urgency?"

"Jake I... I..."

"You what?" He was impatient as ever.

I took a deep breath and began again. "I have been using you to try and fill a hole in my heart. It hasn't been working, and I know why." Another deep breath Jake just looked at me like _go on_. So I did, "you know how when you get a new phone you either love it more than your other one or it just makes you miss your other one more?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I realized that your my new phone. And I miss my old one."

"Who's the old phone then. Is it Mike? I knew I shouldn't have left. We would still be in love if I hadn't left."

"I don't know if we would still be ˝in love˝ if you hadn't left." I decided it would be better if he didn't know who the 'old phone was'.

"And _why_ is that?"

"You were to pushy. You were always trying to make me do something."

"Like..."

"When you tried to make me ride on your motorcycle with you. Or when you tried to get me to go to the movies with you on family night. And besides your leaving soon anyway."

"Yeah but not for another month. You know what fine. I can get prettier girls than you in Chicago. Goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye Jake. Wait Jake." I called after him.

"What you want me back already?"

"No, here," I tossed back the wolf bracelet to him. We didn't say anything more it wasn't required. We were over, finally.


	18. Chapter 18

Noom Wen

Chapter 18 Someone New

EPOV

"Edward!" Tanya's shrill voice called out. She had come over to our house saying she had to talk to me. We were sitting on the roof outside my window. The rain had turned into a light mist. "Edward, you don't love me like you used to." She whined before I could tell her that I would never love her she continued. "And I see that you probably won't fall for me again. I'm not going to get back what we used to have. So I might as well give up. Besides there is someone who loves me back in Alaska."

Oh well that made sense her parents wanted her back with them in Denali and she had found a new boy to go after. "What's this new guys name?"

"Eric Yorkie. He texted me last night from a party. They were playing truth or dare and he had to text the person he liked." She squealed then sighed. "If you ever feel the way you used to about me then call me. I'll take you back in a heart beat." She giggled. "Bye Edward. And don't worry I'm not going to say anything to her."

She kissed me on the check then climbed back inside. When her car rounded the corner l gave a big whoop. Then headed inside as well.

BPOV

I was in my room texting Alice and doing the '_last big reading assignment of the year!_' When I heard Tanya's shrill voice. I moved to sit in my rocking chair so I couldn't see Tanya and Edward. But I could still hear them.

"Edward you don't love me like you used to." Was that a good thing or a bad thing? "And I see that you're not going to fall for me again. I'm not going to get back what we used to have. So I might as well give up. Besides there is someone who loves me back in Alaska." So that's where she came from.

"What's this new guys name?" Did he sound sad? Was he sad that they were breaking up even though he didn't love her like he used to?

"Eric Yorkie." Not anyone I knew. "He texted me last night from a party. They were playing truth or dare and he had to text the person he liked." She squealed. "If you ever feel the way you used to about me then call me. I'll take you back in a heart beat." She giggled. "Bye Edward. And don't worry I'm not going to say anything to her."

Who was _her_? What was it she wasn't going to say to _her_? And _why_ was I so curious? After a moment I heard a car start then a few seconds later a whoop. Was Edward happy that he was free from Tanya? So many questions I may never know the answer to.


	19. Chapter 19

Noom Wen

Chapter 19

On Saturday I headed over to Alice's to return a braclet she let me wear Friday. It was pouring rain I pulled up my hood and hurried over to her house. Not that I minded the rain to much, I was used to it. I knocked on the door and Esme let me in. Edward was sitting at the piano playing the song I had heard him in the process of writing so long ago. He was still ignoring me so I went upstairs without a second glance at him.

Alice was in her room listening to music and dancing around. "Hey Alice I brought your bracelet back."

"Thank you friend!"

"Did you have coffee? You're acting more hyper than usual. Or is it Jasper?"

"Nope. I resent that. And actually no. It's Edward, Tanya and him broke up!"

"That's great! So you two made up?"

"Yep and now he wants to talk to you."

"I just saw him why didn't he say anything to me?" I was angry he hadn't talk to me for weeks.

"I had a vision that you were coming over and he wanted to say sorry. But we decided that I should brief you first."

"Ok so were going to be friends again?"

"Well I'm going to be his sister and if all goes well you're going to be his..." She clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to be his what?"

"He will tell you. Now go!" She squeaked out from between her fingers.

I walked downstairs and saw him waiting for me at the bottom. Being me I tripped and started falling to the ground. But something caught me. He had caught me, after months of being ignored. Suddenly a burst of anger filled me. Months of being ignored and he just shows up catches me and decides were friends again. No way he is not getting off the hook so easily.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you so much." He murmured into my hair, he was hugging me.

That was it I snapped. "If you missed me so much then why did you ignore me for so long?" I wasn't quite yelling, yet.

"Tanya wouldn't let me."

I successfully escaped his hug and began my rant.

"Why couldn't you talk to me? Why didn't you break up with Tanya? Why did you take her back? Did you love her again? Did she tell you to stop talking to Alice too? Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you tell her she should buzz off and that you could talk to anyone you wanted? I can take being ignored, but why Alice?" I was yelling now. My breathing speed up I was practically sobbing.

"Bella," his voice was sharp but his tone was soft, " I did it for you. Can't you see that I did it all for you?"

"For me? For me! You ignored me, for me? You hurt me, for me? That doesn't make any sense! That's like me saying I went out with Jake again for you!" I was still yelling.

"You went out with that jerk again?" He was mad but he wasn't yelling.

"Yeah I did. You would know that if you talked to me! If you weren't ignoring me for me! And you went out with Tanya again!"

"Yeah but I did that for you." He was very quiet and sad. Good he had hurt me.

"You keep saying that but I still don't know what it means."

"It means Tanya was going to tell you that she was pregnant and I was the father!"

I didn't say anything. I was shocked, I couldn't even form a coherent thought. Edward, Tanya, and baby. It made sense now. Why he would do anything Tanya said even if he didn't like it. Now I was mad for a different reason. Tanya was carring his baby and yet he didn't love her enough to make her feel like he would take care of the baby. I turned on my heal and left.

**AN/ Cliffhanger! See you tomorrow.**


	20. Chapter 20

Noom Wen

Chapter 20

EPOV

Here I was thinking now Bella and I could be together. Now I didn't have to worry about her because I could protect her. But then she goes and gets mad at me. And she can't understand that I did it all for her.  
And now she thinks I got Tanya pregnant. Maybe it would have been better if Tanya told her. She was mad now that I wasn't going to take care of the baby. At leats that's what I think she was thinking, I couldn't really read minds.

BPOV

It was still pouring rain but I didn't bother with my hood. My tears mixed with the rain. Maybe then Charlie wouldn't think I was crying again.

"Bella!" Why couldn't he leave me alone. I pretended I didn't hear him. Then he grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was facing him. "You don't understand."

"No Edward I don't understand. Why didn't you stay with Tanya and help her or something!"

"Bella it's not true!"

"What?" What was he saying it's not true? I didn't understand.

"She told me she would tell you that if I didn't go along with her plan." I was starting to understand but it wasn't completely clear. "She had a plan to make me fall in love with her again. And if I didn't go along with her plan she was going to tell you that. You would have believed her, her superpower is persuasiveness. I didn't want to hurt you like that so I went along with it. You see it was for you."

"Tanya's not pregnant?"

"No of course not."

"And you don't love her."

"Not in the least, she was keeping me from you, from my family. She was hurting you and my family as well."

"Oh." It seemed inadequate but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Besides how can you love someone again when you already love someone else?"

"You love someone else?"

"Yes," he said gazing at me with that lovey dovey look I had seen on Alice when she looked at Jasper.

"Who is this girl who holds your heart?"

In answer he leaned down and kissed me. The rain continued to fall and the Earth kept spinning but it could have all stopped and I wouldn't have noticed.

"The girl I love so much is you, Bella. I love you."

"M-m-me? You love me? Like a sister or..." I trailed off stupidly.

EPOV

"I love you. Not like a sister or a friend. But like a girlfriend. Speaking of which, Bella, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I will. But I have a condition."

"Anything." I would do anything for this girl.

"You have to tell Alice."

"But of course." Alice would love this, it had been her plan all along.

I pulled her closer wrapping my arms around her waist. She in turn wrapped her arms around my neck, and finally leaned down and kissed her.

**AN/ I do not own Twilight. Which is a good thing.**


	21. Chapter 21

Noom Wen

Chapter 21 The Happily Ever After

EPOV

I was in my room trying to decide between a blue button down and a grey long sleeve shirt. Then I had an idea. I walked over to my window and pulled the string. Bella and I liked to talk to each other through our windows but we couldn't always get each others attention. To fix that problem we each had a bell attached to the wall underneath our windows and a string ran between our houses. We pulled on the string and the bells rang. I pulled the string now. Bella appeared at her window almost instantly.

"Thank goodness Alice is trying to get me into a dress." Alice insisted on dressing Bella for our date. It was our first official date. Meet the parents dinners didn't count.

"Tell Alice that a dress would be impractical."

"OK I will. Did you need something?"

"Yeah which shirt do you like?"

"The blue one. I got to go see ya in a bit."

"Bye."

BPOV

After my exchange with Edward I turned to see Alice holding out a dark blue shirt.

"OK but we need a cami under it."

"Do you remember buying this?"

"Yeah it was the first time we went shopping. It seems so long ago." I also remembered that Edward had told Alice that I was beautiful. How long had he been in love with me? I would have to ask him.

Alice had put me in jeans, black converse, a black cami, and the dark blue shirt.

"It's not to dark is it?"

"No your fine." Alice assured me.

"OK I'm going over."

"Bye! See you later!"

I hopped roofs and slipped into his room. "OK now what is this surprise?"

"Sit down." He waved his hands towards a chair by the keyboard. I sat on the chair and he sat on the bench. He started playing the song I had heard him play when I was on the roof all those months ago.

"I wrote this song for you."

"For me?"

"Yes I started writing it after I first met you. I finished it the day before our fight. The day after Tanya broke up with me."

"Wow it's beautiful."

"Like you." I blushed and listen to the music.

After the song I went back to my house reminded mom and dad about my date and waited for Edward. Not long after we heard a knock on the door and I went and answered it.

"Hello." He said smiling brightly.

"Hey," I blushed again. I had as of late been blushing a lot more.

We took his Volvo up to a hiking trail just outside of town. I carefully picked my way through the forest. He helped me over logs and rocks until finally we made it to a meadow.

The meadow was beautiful. It had purple and yellow flowers dotted through it. The grass was green and knee high. You could hear a brook babbling somewhere in the surrounding forest. Edward and I laid down gazing at the afternoon clouds. For once the clouds were white not holding any rain. We had chosen one of those rare sunny days for our date. We held hands, and talked about how far we had come. From friendship, to ignoring each other, to fighting, and finally to kissing. We also talked about superpowers.

"I figured out your power Bella."

"What is it?"

"Selflessness."

"I have something for you."

"Oh no what is it this time." He had given me so much already. He gave me my happiness back, a song, and his love.

"A necklace." He pulled out a silver chain with a crystal heart dangling from it.

"Wow. It's beautiful, thanks Edward."

He then reached over and moved a strand of hair out of my face. His hand moved down my check to the back of my neck. We both leaned forward and kissed.

At four we had to start going back. When we made it back to the car it was almost five. We decided to head into Port Angeles for dinner. We picked an Italian restaurant. They had excellent spaghetti, which was to bad I would miss spaghetti if we broke up. But it didn't seem that this love was fleeting it felt more permanent. He filled the holes in my heart that Jake had left.

Whatever the case I loved Edward and he loved me. And that was enough.


End file.
